I Adore You
by Fireruby
Summary: Nice, sugary songfic about your favorite Fox and Rooster. From Megumi's POV. Megumi considers her relationship with Sano, as they sit together under the starry sky. Definatly S&M. Please R&R!


I sit myself down on the clinic's front porch; utterly tired from a long day of patients. I let out a long sigh as I bury my face in my hands, letting my long dark hair cascade down over my arms and shoulders. I sit there, in the same exhausted state for a few minutes. Slowly, my mind drifts off to thinking of a certain rooster-head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes.  
  
I say, it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise,  
  
because your hair sticks out. Your shoes are untied.  
  
I hope that you got that shirt at half price.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sigh again. Just the thought of our tangled and confusing relationship makes me feel all the more worn out. Why do things have to be so tense between us?  
  
  
  
  
  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor.  
  
I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before.  
  
And I don't think that I can take it no more.  
  
It's driving me right out my front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hear a quiet rustling behind me. I turn around to see the clinic's door being slid open, and Sano walking outside. He smiles when he sees me, and I return the friendly gesture. He sits down next to me and says, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Kitsune. Why do you keep hiding from me?" I don't know whether to take it as a compliment that he spent so much time searching for me, or an insult that he thinks I'd be hiding from him. Kami, why do things have to be like this?  
  
  
  
  
  
Why do you do, what you to do me, baby?  
  
Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.  
  
You know, if I could, I'd do anything for you.  
  
Please don't ignore me 'cause you know I adore you.  
  
  
  
  
  
I decide to act insulted. No good in letting my guard down to accept flattery. I turn to face him with a stern, angered look. "Why would I be hiding from YOU, Rooster?! Do you honestly think I can't get rid of you without trickery?" Sano looks taken aback. His eyes are wide with surprise and… hurt? I immediately regret acting so cold. "Geeze, Fox. Gomen. You don't have to take EVERYTHING so damn seriously." He crosses his arms and looks away from me. I have tears in my eyes now. Why must we keep pushing each other away?  
  
  
  
Can't I just pretend to be nice?  
  
Could you at least pretend to be nice?  
  
If we could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Then everything in my life would be all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
I dry the tears I'm forming on the sleeve of my kimono. I can't let him see me cry now. Now that we're caught up in another argument. I look back over at him, to find that his arms are uncrossed. Surprisingly, he's now sleepily looking up at the stars. His eyes, which were moments before filled with such shock and pain… now glow with wonder.  
  
I stare on in amazement. There's so little I know about him. But I love him still. 'Sano… why do you stare at the stars,' I wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I try so hard just to figure him out.  
  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about.  
  
He likes to fall asleep on the living room couch,  
  
With his sunglasses on, and his tongue hanging out.  
  
  
  
  
  
I work up the courage to ask my question aloud. It just doesn't come out like I'd hoped it would. "What's with you?" I ask. "Finally notice that the stars come up at night?" He looks back at me, an angry look on his face. WHY AM I LIKE THIS AROUND HIM?!?! "No." he snaps back. "I happen to like watching the stars. They're pretty amazing… Besides, not everyone can be as self-centered as you." I glare back at him, hurt. But, I guess I deserved it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he disappears for a week at a time.  
  
And he shows up; acts like everything's fine.  
  
And I just don't get what goes on in his mind,  
  
But I'm tired of hearing that same stupid line.  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to apologize to him. Oh, how I'd love to be strong enough to take back my harsh words. But, I can't. I can't work up the courage. 'Kami, why? WHY?' Sano looks back over at me and smirks. He probably thinks my silence means he's won the battle of words. 'Fine.' I tell myself. 'Let him win for once.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Why do you do what you do to me, baby?  
  
Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.  
  
You know, if I could, I'd do anything for you.  
  
Please don't ignore me, cause you know I adore you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as I'm about to get up, I feel him place a hand over mine. Surprised, I look up at him as he whispers the words I'm too scared to say. "Gomen, Kitsune." He says softly. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
I'm shocked now. Did Sano just apologize to me? I didn't even know that was something he was capable of.  
  
  
  
  
  
You know, if I could, I'd do anything for you.  
  
Please don't ignore me, cause you know I adore you.  
  
  
  
  
  
I smile up at him and nod. "I'm sorry too, Atori-ama. Forgive me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Please don't ignore me, cause you know I adore you.  
  
  
  
  
  
He returns my smile. "Hai," he says softly as he leans over and kisses my cheek. I blush a light pink, as I suddenly forget any negative thoughts I'd ever had about Sano. Kami, his lips feel so good against my skin…  
  
He stands up, and I get up with him. Together, we walk away from the clinic. I slowly slip my hand into his, and I see a smile creep up on his face. "Couldn't resist, eh, Kitsune?"  
  
I simply chuckle and tighten my grip on his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
…I adore you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N- The idea came to be as I was watching a movie with my sister last night. I actually made her pause the movie and wait for me to come over to my computer and type this out. She ended up waiting about an hour to finish the movie.   
  
X) Anywho, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, Kenshin and Kaoru would spend half of the air time kissing, Sano and Megumi would agree on every last aspect of life, Yahiko would learn to keep his mouth shut, Hiko would be happily married to yours truly, and Saito would think smoking is wrong. Unfortunately, the world is not perfect, and I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. So... there. I got a disclaimer now.  
  
Hope you enjoyed my songfic. This is only the second one I've ever written, and the first one I actually like. The song is called "Pretend to be Nice", and I do not own it either. I changed it around a word or two, so it'd make more sense with the scene, so gomen if it bugs you.  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!! Reveiws are what my stories live for!  
  
Eep! PLEASE!) 


End file.
